Cupcakes's alternative ending
by LaylaThePirate
Summary: This is the final of the famous fanfiction "Cupcakes" (written by Sergeant Sprinkles), rewritten by me. Picks up when Pinkie anesthetized Dash. The first words, ie those in italics are part of the original Cupcakes. It is not gruesome as the original, so T rating. I'M NOT WRITING CUPCAKES, I WROTE MY ONLY PERSONAL FINAL, THAT 'I AM NOT OR' COPYING OR 'STEALING HIS WORK.


**Cupcakes's alternative ending**

_The minutes passed and began to take effect. Eventually, Dash was completely numb from the chest to the hips. At this point, Pinkie approached with a chisel._

-No, stop Pinkie ... Please NO! - Rainbow Dash screamed so loud that he felt his throat burn, go and fire. But the pink pony did not listen to her pleas, indeed, approached Dash faster, grinning and firmly grasping the chisel. Dash's eyes again began to weep, as he remembered the times we had with her friend.  
"Pinkie ... What the hell happened to you? Why do you do so? N-we were friends! "Thought Rainbow, not having the strength to say anything now.  
The rainbow-maned pony closed his eyes, longing to die and get it over when ... A voice hoarse but gentle, certainly belonged to a male. Pinkie stopped grinning, whirling.  
-There is no one ... I ... need ... - felt far are the words spoken by some kind of pony.  
-Wait for me ... I'll be back, so we continue to play. - Pinkamena grinned.  
Dash felt spalncarsi a door, and he also felt the hops and the giggles of Pinkie.  
-Damn ... I gotta run. But how?! I'm all numb, I do not feel my legs ... and my wings, my ... cutiemark ... - reflection Dash gradually turned into a quiet sobbing.  
Meanwhile, at the Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie appeared more cheerful than ever.  
Soarin-Oh hello! But the lords Cake are not there? - You could hear a hint of nervousness in his voice.  
-Well, I went out a little while ago and they told me to ask you. By the way, I would like an apple pie! -  
-Of course! Here you go. - Pinkie Pie smiled. Soarin paid.  
"It will also be your turn ..." thought the pink pony.  
The pony heavenly tried to chew slcune strings of leather that held imprisoned in the hope of breaking them, but nothing.  
-A moment before ... If we heard a voice that chideva something ... Of course! I'm in the basement of the Sugarcube Corner! If I hear someone scream! -  
-Anything else? -  
-No, now I'm going. A perst .. Wait, Pinkie! You hear these cries? They come from the basement. - Darkened the Wonderbolt.  
-What screams? I do not feel anything. -  
-I'm going to see. - Murmured decided the blue pony, putting the cake on a table.  
-You is not going nowhere. - Pinkie grinned, grabbing a knife to cut the cake, conficcandolo in the back of the customer. When he was in it up to the handle, turned it over a few times, letting out several streams of blood.  
-P-Pinkie ... who the hell?! - Soarin exclaimed, despite the excruciating pain he felt.  
-It happens that today will play with two pony ... I'll have a fantastic company, a cutiemark and a pair of wings more! - Pinkie laughed hysterically.  
Soarin understood everything. She was the killer who kidnapped the ponies they were not a trace. It was a story told to frighten children; was not a canard or a clunnia; ponies disappeared were only victims of the carnage, and this time the arrow insatiable bloodlust of the pink pony had bet him and another pony . There was no escape. They had to die. Pinkamena Diane Pie, the pony most unexpected of all time.  
Without thinking, the Wonderbolt clacio gave him a pony in the face of the earth that yelled in pain, he touched the socket with the lip that began to bleed, licking away the deep red liquid pouring out. He grinned again. Pounced on his prey like a wolf, holding another knife. The blue pony, taken by surprise while he was entering, was hit by another knife, this time on cutiemark. The knife stuck again up to the handle, and the murderer turned it numerosamente, making screaming profusely Soarin, that the time away with a bite. The savior came in the basement, and he shuddered to see the macabre spectacle that was proposed before my eyes. He thought for a month alemno would not sleep. Without thinking, he ran in the direction of the pony tortured.  
-Rainbow Dash! It's you! H-how did he reduced! Your wings ... your cutiemark ... - murmured, feeling the tears pinched his eyes.  
-Watch out! - Only shouted Dash. Soarin only had time to turn around, then saw Pinkie with a scalpel in his hand, handed it to him across the back, providing a long cut. With yet another kicked drove away the tormentor and untied the strings of leather, smothering the burning pain he felt at that moment. Dash is loaded on the rump, which already hurt enough because of the knife and the knife, but did not care. Meanwhile, Pinkie rejoined ...  
This time, the pink pony hit Dash with a skull of a pony, who struck his head and fainted. The skull was shattered on his head, fecndo dust and pebbles falling on her and on her savior. Soarin shouted to hear the crumbs that bone entrargli in the wound, but still managed to take flight, overlooking Pinkie. Before leaving the Sugarcube Corner, however, stood on the counter pre catch your breath, and then noticed a black book with the words: "List of numbers" written with a blood red color. He grabbed it with his mouth, as he saw that Pinkie get up with his cheek bruised and livid, his eyes haunted more than ever. Dash awoke.  
-Soarin ... I ... You saved me! - Exclaimed, as inizava to cry for joy.  
"Not yet." He thought, noting that the killer left again rose to the office, this time with a hacksaw in his hand. Before the Wonderbolt could resume the flight, he was struck to the base right from the weapon wielded by Pinkie, which penetrated into the meat until it touches the bone.  
-Gahahaha! You can not escape from Pinkie games! You are the next! -  
"It 's the end." He thought softly as the pain became more excruciating.  
-No, Pinkie. You have underestimated the tenacity of us pegasi! We will survive ...! - Dash shouted with all his might, as if reading his thoughts of his friend. A few moments later, he heard a piercing scream and unbearable. It was one of the pink pony, watching his hoof bleed profusely due to the bite of Dash.  
-Thus requite the friends you? I do not remember everything we did together?! - Exclaimed.  
-Soarin, FLIES! - Screamed with all the breath in his body the pony heaven. The other nodded and took off. Drowned all Ponyville not even noticed their presence. Soon after, the blue pony felt the breath of Dash dempre get more out of breath, and had the horrible feeling that if this time Dash would faint, sarfebbe stuck like this forever. And he could not allow that. He was a Wonderbolt, and was protecting the entire inhabitants of Equestria. HAD. Accelerated, until you get to the hospital. He came in, but fell to the side. The knife implanted in his cutiemark penetrated deeper into the flesh. Soarin fainted.

-Where are they? - Was the only thing she could say the Wonderbolt. A few moments later he focused on what he had before. He was in a hospital bed, the hoof left was in a cast, while the left side and back were completely wrapped with gauze and bandages. Around him recognized a doctor, a nurse, and friends Dash: Applejack, Twilight, Rarity and Fluttershy. Oh, there was also that little dragon named Spike  
-Look, he woke up! - He was the one to notice it.  
-Thank goodness! -  
-Are you all right, sweetie? -  
-Thank-you f-for s-saved Rainbow Dash ... -  
-Oh, honey, you we will be infinitely grateful! -  
Soarin smiled at all, until he heard a voice, which came in a bed next to him.  
-Yeah, thanks for saving my life. -  
It was Rainbow Dash.  
-R-Rainbow, are you okay? - He asked, breathless.  
-Well, I get along. Soon must poratrmi the operating room for impiantarmi of implants that I will use as wings. -  
-But ... your cutiemark? -  
Dash sighed, a look of sadness on his face.  
-I think I'll do an operation for that too. -  
The door swung open, and entered a small pony orange, with red eyes and soaked in tears.  
Rainbow-Daaash! Rainboooow! - Shouted as he entered. It was Scootaloo.  
Scootaloo-that .. what are you doing here? -  
-I knew it all, the doctors did not want to let me in but I entered the same ... Because I love you! - He said, beginning to cry again.  
-Shhh, do not cry. You know, it is from these difficult situations that you recognize the types cool. -  
-And you are! But ... your wings. -  
-Do not worry, soon there will have new and when I get out of the hospital we'll start flying lessons! Are you in? -  
-Yes! - Cried the little one, coming out and saying goodbye politely.  
Only when they were certain that she was gone Scootaloo, Soarin asked:  
Pinkie Pie-And what happened? -  
A deathly silence fell. After a time that seemed interminable, Twilight said:  
-They were able to capture it. They took her to the Psychiatric Institute of Ponyville. -  
-At the mental hospital? -  
-No! It's called the Psychiatric Institute! - Exclaimed, with tears in his eyes, while Rarity and Fluttershy crying silently.  
-Excuse her ... She can not understand that Pinkie could have done such a thing ... Like all of us, anyway. -  
Soarin nodded.  
-Dash Applejack-shoot-you just have to think about rimetterti ... And to forget. -  
I'll try-the-blue pony sighed But it will be awkward. -  
-It will be our job to help you do it, honey! - Rarity smiled.  
-And if you do, I'll help you, too. - Whispered the celestial pony, trailing socket Dash's cheek, while carrying on a gurney in operating room.


End file.
